C. Round
C. Round is an enemy encountered in the Field. It also appears on the Great Board and in Card Castle before and after being in its King Round form. As C. Round, it resembles a red uncrowned checker piece with legs protruding from its edge and a smiling dog-like face on one of its flat sides. Main Story Chapter 1 C. Round first appears in the Field after Susie joins the party. Ralsei suggests that Kris includes Susie in an ACT in the upcoming encounter, and Kris remembers this advice as the encounter starts. Later, on the Great Board, a C. Round is introduced by Lancer as "something terrible" that even he is afraid of. The C. Round steps on the last row of the Board and transforms into King Round for the battle. After the party makes King Round's crown fall off, it transforms back into a C. Round and rolls away. Just after the Throne Room in Card Castle, Rouxls Kaard forces the party to combat a King Round. Like the previous one, it transforms back into a C. Round and rolls away once its crown is removed. After being defeated, the last C. Round remains in the same room, its viciousness having changed to benevolence. If the party defeats King without harming anybody, they can find C. Round by backtracking to the Throne Room, where it blocks the southward exit and prevents further backtracking. In Battle C. Round is only fought once when not in King Round form. It has no attack, as the party's first action ends the battle. * Taking Ralsei's advice, Kris can ask Susie to participate in an ACT and COMPLIMENT the C. Round. Susie attacks it instead, knocking it out of the arena and ending the battle. Any other action the party performs except for WARNING results in the same ending. * If Kris and Ralsei warn the C. Round about Susie, she asks why they are giving the enemy advice and attempts to attack it. However, it worriedly walks away at that moment, causing the attack to miss and ending the battle. Flavor Text * C. Round attacked violently! (You recall Ralsei's advice to include Susie in an ACT.) Encounter * Despite appearances, it's trying its best to defeat you. Check * You warned C. Round about Susie. It seems barely cognizant of what that means. Warn * C. Round continues to act extremely violent. 'unused as the first turn always ends the battle' Trivia * C. Round can be read as "Checker Round" or as "Crowned." * C. Round is the only enemy whose defeat by knocking it out of the arena does not affect an attempted no-harm run. * During battle, C. Round appears to be dancing to music. * While reaching the far end of the board allows a piece to be crowned in American Checkers, C. Round moves in a straight line, a move legal for several pieces in chess but not for pieces in checkers. * While only red C. Rounds are seen in the Dark World, both red and black checkers are strewn on the board in the Empty Classroom. * The growing and shrinking sound effects of C. Round are a reference to the Super Mushroom sound effects from the Mario series by Nintendo. fr:C. Round ru:Ч. Раунд